


Pop Tarts, Fanfiction, and Accidental Confession

by BCDraven



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Jarvis ships it too, Loki ships you and Bucky, Loki writes fanfiction, Thor and Reader are besties, Thor just wants pop tarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCDraven/pseuds/BCDraven
Summary: The Reader is not her best in the morning, and Loki takes advantage. Thor just wants revenge for the loss of his pop tarts; and Jarvis proves he owns everyone!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepingbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingbi/gifts).



> Based on these 3 awesome prompts from Sleepingscar !! 
> 
> Imagine being good friends with Thor and always having to get on to him when he's too loud when he teases you about liking Bucky and one time Bucky hears
> 
> Imagine Loki shipping you two
> 
> Imagine even Jarvis shipping you two

"Y/N, I truly must thank you for this tableture," Loki declared sincerely as he glided into the room with it in hand. 

"It's just a tablet," you said as you popped the last of your cherry pop tart in your mouth, "you're most welcome."

Loki sauntered to the fridge to get some juice. Once he poured himself a glass, he gracefully hopped up on the island. He took a sip and smiled mischievously. 

"It really has given me a wealth of Midgardian knowledge," he continued. 

You were still hungry and not entirely awake yet so you only slightly nodded in response as you went looking for more pop tarts. To your horror, you discovered you'd eaten the last one. 

"He's going to kill me," you gulp. 

"Kill is a strong way to go, he may punish you a bit, but don't worry you seem like a sub to me so you should enjoy it," Loki jabbed without looking up from his tablet. 

You choke on air, "EXCUSE ME?!"

"Well, you see a sub is -"

"I know what a sub is Loki," you start. 

"Oh I'm sure you do, my lady," Loki smirked. 

"But what does a sandwich have to do with being punished," you say dazed. 

Loki laughed and jumped off the island to walk over and tap you on the nose. "This, this adorable density is exactly why my ship has yet to sail," Loki whispered. 

"GOOD MORNING BROTHER! GOOD MORNING LADY Y/N - MY FAVORITE PLATONIC MIDGARDIAN WOMAN," Thor boomed. 

"You don't have to add platonic every time dearie," you sigh happily, "Jane's not here and we already cleared that debacle up. Now Loki, I didn't know you were interested in sailing."

Loki sighed loudly and threw his hands up in the air. "I can see how you and my brother are, what's it called? Oh yes, besties," he said while rolling his eyes. 

Jarvis chimed in over the kitchen speakers, "Miss Y/N, I think I can be of service. I know mornings aren't your peak brain wave time."

"Thanks Jarvis...hey! Wait a minute," you started before Thor cut you off. 

"WHERE ARE MY MAGICAL CONFECTION ENVELOPES?! MY FRUIT FILLED DREAMS?! MY TARTS THAT POP," he cried out in despair. 

"Keep your voice down brother, you'll wake the dead with that racket," Loki began, "now let's watch as Jarvis teaches Y/N something. By the way she at your pop tarts."

Thor gasped in horror but took a seat all the same and watched you carefully. 

"As I was saying," Jarvis began, "what Master Loki was referring to wasn't an actual 'ship' according to his Internet history, he seems to frequent 4 websites -"

Loki's eyes grew wide in horror, "Inferior tech, she need not know -"

"Twitter, Tumblr, ArchiveofOurOwn, and CatsAreLife.com," Jarvis continued pointedly, "and two of those websites speak a lot of shipping."

Thor roared with laughter as Loki turned pink, "I TOO ENJOY THE TINY PURRING BALLS OF FLUFF, BUT ARE THEY REALLY LIFE BROTHER."

"Thor," you warned gently, "you're too loud for this early in the morning. Plus this would best be kept between us."

Loki sighed gratefully before you continued, "After all, the more people know about it the less able we are to use it for blackmail purposes."

"Y/N, focus," Jarvis interrupted, "when you 'ship' two people it means you want them to be in a relationship with each other. If Loki's 2nd Tumblr page is any indication -"

"HEY," Loki shouted, "WHAT RIGHT HAVE YOU TO PRY INTO MY -"

"Adopted or not, you two certainly are brothers," you laugh, "continue Jarvis."

"Loki and I share the same ship," Jarvis finished. 

"Huh," you shrugged, "I don't follow."

"His 2nd Tumblr name is WintersDollFan69, he's even written some fanfiction on -"

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH JARVIS," Loki screamed as he slammed his hands down on the table. 

"I particularly like the one where Y/N and Bucky are locked in a closet and have to confess their feelings. That of course leads to the number of your blog name," Jarvis elaborated. 

"WHY - thank you I actually worked really hard on that one," Loki said genuinely touched, "I actually get my ideas from ways I've thought of to force them together."

"That's very creative of you, Master Loki," Jarvis complimented, "you know I could arrange some of the scenarios."

"Could you really," he said fascinated. 

You turned bright red at all this knowledge, and silently prayed that Thor went back to worrying about his pop tarts. Alas, that was not the case. 

"HO! HO! LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE ELSE HAS DISCOVERED YOUR FEELINGS ABOUT BROTHER BARNES," Thor shouted happily, "HOW DOES THIS MAKE YOU FEEL MRS. BARNES, TO KNOW THAT SO MANY PEOPLE SHIP YOU?!"

"Wait what," Loki and Jarvis asked at the same time. 

"LADY Y/N LOVES TO GET LOST IN THE BLUE ORBS OF HIS EYES AND WISHES TO TANGLE HER FINGERS IN HIS LUSCIOUS MANE. I CANNOT COUNT HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE SEEN HER LOSE HERSELF TO FANTASIES OF BEING WHISKED IN HIS ARMS AND KISSED SENSELESS," he teased. 

"THOR," you shout, "Shut. Up. NOW!" 

"NO," he shouted back, "YOU ATE MY POP TARTS!"

"Please, he might hear you," you begged, "and I can't stand the thought of him knowing. I just -"

"WANT TO HUG HIM AND TO KISS HIM AND TO LOVE AND MARRY HIM," Thor sing songed. 

You cursed the day you showed him Miss Congeniality. 

"Y/N JUST ADMIT IT," Thor continued. 

"She doesn't have to," a husky voice came from behind them, "I heard everything."

You'd fantasizes enough about that voice to know who it belonged to, and you wish that the floor would just swallow you up. You couldn't dare turn around, and your voice cracked as you pleaded, "Bucky, I -"

You felt strong arms grab your waist and twirl you around then bend you down. Bucky's lips crashed on to yours with a passion that made all the fantasies and daydreams pale in comparison. He cradled your head with his metal arm while his flesh one remained wrapped securely around your waist. 

When he stopped and righted you again, you almost fell over and he had to steady you. He brought his flesh hand up to cup your cheek and make you look him in the eyes. 

"I ship us, too," he admitted sheepishly, "whatdya say, doll?"

You gulp and find your courage. 

"I say, we look up WintersDollFan69 and re-enact some of his stories," you said as your eyes sparkled with promise, love, and lust. 

Bucky growled and scooped you up bridal style and ran out of the room causing you to laugh heartily. 

"What...just...BUT MY POP TARTS," Thor whimpered. 

Loki walked over to him and patted him on his shoulder, "I don't believe she'll be getting you more pop tarts anytime soon....I don't think we'll be seeing her anytime soon - but we'll probably hear her soon enough."

Loki smiled wickedly and picked up his tablet as Jarvis spoke, "I agree Master Loki, and I'll add pop tarts to the shopping list Master Thor."


End file.
